Oh! Mr Hikkikomori
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Ketika kita mendengar kata Hikkikomori, apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran kita? Otaku? Anime? Manga? Game? Cupu?/Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang memilih untuk mengisolasi dirinya dari kehidupan sosial, tetangga apartemen maniak, dan gadis pink yang misterius/Welcome to the Hikkikomori World!/Chap 2 IS UP/AU/OOC/SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! Mr. Hikkikomori**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NHK Ni Youkoso © Tatsuhiko Takimoto**

**11 Eyes Original Soundtrack Altair © ASRIEL**

**Story © Vanille Yacchan**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR, SASUSAKU, LOLICON**

**Rated T **

**Summary : Ketika otakmu berpikir sebuah anime, maka syaraf di otakmu akan cepat bereaksi menangkap sebuah kata otaku. Ketika kau berpikir otaku, kau akan berasumsi otaku itu orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. '**_**That's people usually called HIKKIKOMORI. '**_**Welcome to the Hikkikomori World, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang memilih untuk mengisolasi dirinya dari kehidupan sosial, tetangga apartemen maniak, dan gadis pink yang misterius.**

**...**

**[Chapter One : New Neighbour and Accindental ****Occurence****]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ctik... Ctik... Ctik...**

**Ctik...**

**Shakunetsu ni tsukinukeru senkou yo**

**Oimotometeru sorezore no yume wa dare mo ga yuzurenai.**

**Kakusei no DOA hiraki tobidase.**

**Ctik... Ctik... Ctik...**

**Ctik...**

**Mayoi osore sore wa kienu tomo.**

**Takanaru mune no kodou kono te ni yadoshite. **

**Hanate Shiny blast my soul...**

"AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH!"

Pemuda dengan perawakan jangkung dan memiliki surai bak pantat ayam itu sedikit—bahkan bisa dibilang sangat terganggu dengan suara audio yang luar biasa memekakkan indera pendengarannya. Ia mendengus, mengistirahatkan kepala ayamnya di atas _keyboard_ komputer yang monitornya masih menyala menampilkan sebuah game RPG—lima hari yang lalu ia mainkan.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu HAMPIR meneriakkan kemenangan euforianya ketika ia tak lama lagi berhasil menundukkan musuh terakhirnya dan _voila _level enam belas yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah terbentang di hadapannya. Tetapi suratan takdir melawan kehendaknya, tetangga apartemen barunya yang super brengsek itu memutar musik anime berulang-ulang dan yang paling terburuk, volumenya yang super dahsyat itu menganggu kinerja otaknya untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada musuh yang mencoba menyerangnya.

'_Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu sih sepanjang hari memutar Altair, dasar tetangga bodoh.' _Pekik _inner_nya jengkel.

Atensinya mengarah pada sebuah buku tabungan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari letak komputernya. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Hilang sudah _mood_nya melanjutkan game yang beberapa menit lalu tertunda apalagi ketika ia melihat nominal angka yang tertera di atas kertas putih itu.

**_¥ 60_**

Aaaaah... lebih baik bunuh saja dirinya.

"AAAAARRRGGHH!" Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengacak-acak rambut bak pantat ayamnya yang berantakan semakin menambah hancur _style _rambutnya yang aneh itu.

**GROOOKKKKK**

Spontan pemuda itu memegangi perutnya, merasakan sensasi asing yang mencoba menusuk-nusuk isi perutnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah memakan makanan yang tak wajar. Jadi hal apa kiranya yang membuat perutnya terasa sakit? Memorinya mencoba merekonstruksi ulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan ah~ benar juga ia baru ingat, lima hari ini ia sama sekali belum menyantap makanan, hanya karena gara-gara game terobosan _Square Enix _itu ia sukses menjadi orang sinting selama lima hari.

Tak perlu menunggu para badan pemerintahan yang bertugas memelihara keamanan itu menemukan bangkainya yang membusuk di apartemen sederhananya, ia bangkit dari kursi empuknya, melenggos menuju ruangan dapur. Ketika tangannya membuka gagang _rice cooker_, matanya melotot sempurna. _'OH GOD!' _Teriak _inner_nya horor. Sama sekali tak ada tersisa nasi sedikitpun di dalam sana. Tubuhnya melemas, bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit melontarkan kalimat _'aku akan mati!' _

'_AARRRGHH... Cukup sudah kehidupan Hikkikomori ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencari pekerjaan, dan semua orang tidak akan memanggilku HIKKIKOMORI lagi!' _Seru _inner_nya seraya menyeringai. _'T-t-tapi interview pekerjaan itu sungguh menakutkan.' _Tambah _inner_nya menciut.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, pecandu dunia maya tingkat akut, pernah di _drop out _dari perkuliahan, gamers amatiran, dan yang paling terburuk dari segalanya ia merupakan penyandang Hikkikomori. Oh! _Hell _jika ia memiliki pilihan hidup, maka ia akan memilih hidup sebagai makhluk melata, kemudian di konsumsi oleh beberapa hewan yang lebih besar darinya dan _voila _hidupnya berguna untuk makhluk lainnya. Tapi, lain halnya dengan dirinya yang asli, pengangguran, tidak pandai bersosialisasi, dua puluh empat jam hanya menghabiskan waktunya di depan benda elektronik melakukan _surfing _di dalam dunia maya aaah~ bagai makhluk bak parasit yang mendiami muka bumi dan tak memiliki kegunaan apapun.

**GROOOKKKKK**

Rasa laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Atensinya mengarah pada jam dinding di sudut ruangan. _Pukul 11 PM. _Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia berjalan lunglai menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang menurutnya entahlah tak terdifinisikan bagaimana baunya. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

'_Jangan mati, sebelum kau menjadi manusia berguna, bakaaaaaaa!' _Bentak _inner_nya.

Seketika bola matanya terbuka lebar. Dengan sekejap, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutnya.

Ia berlari kecil, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian. Tangannya bergerak membuka knop pintu lemari, atensinya menyapu tiap-tiap petak di dalam lemarinya. Sasuke mendengus, mana mungkin ia pernah menyimpan makanan di lemari pakaian? Saking bodohnya jika ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Rasa kesal menyelimuti dirinya, kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu ia lebih memilih membeli doujinshi yang berisi karakter-karakter moe di ajang comiket daripada membeli makanan yang justru sangat penting jika ia tak mau dihadapkan dengan jurang kematian. Ah~ penyesalan memang selalu ada di akhir kisah, bukan?

Sasuke menepuk jidadnya pelan. _'baka... baka... bakaaaaaa.' _Ia berniat lain kali tidak akan terbuai dengan kesenangan sementara. _'Tapi aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah Meirin.' _Ucap _inner_nya. _'Apa Meirin akan ditolong oleh pria berpakaian robot atau bahkan ia akan...'_

"BAKAAAAAAA! Kenapa pada saat seperti ini aku memikirkan hal yang tak penting?" Sasuke mendengus, ia membanting pintu lemarinya dengan keras. Berbalik menuju ranjangnya yang berbalut seprei _dark blue_. Tak lama ia menghenyakkan pantatnya di ranjangnya, menumpu wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tanpa sengaja iris _onyx_nya menangkap sebuah obi yang terselip diantara sekumpulan doujinshi-doujinshi yang berhamburan di lantai apartemen. Seketika syaraf di otaknya terhubung. Memorinya mendeteksi sebuah ide yang tanpa sengaja pernah ia baca di sebuah website yang menurutnya _what the fuck? _Mungkin dulu benar jika ia menganggap ide bodoh itu terlalu di buat-buat. Tetapi tanpa di duga-duga ide gila yang di tulis sang author itu sangat ia butuhkan sekarang juga.

'_Karma macam apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku?' _

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan perlahan ia mengambil obi berwarna hitam itu. _'Kiat-kiat menahan lapar eh? Akan ku buktikan jika ide aneh author itu benar-benar terbukti.' _Tanpa ragu ia mulai mengikat obi hitam disekeliling perutnya dengan kencang. Yah~ walaupun pada awalnya memang sangat sakit, tapi tak ada cara lain untuk bertahan hidup satu hari ini saja.

Sasuke meringis, ia berjalan membungkuk seraya tangannya meraih-raih ranjang yang tak jauh di hadapannya. _'Apa yang dipikirkan author bodoh itu sih? Ini sakit sekali.' _Pikirnya sembari menghenyakkan pantatnya di lantai, merebahkan kepalanya di atas ranjangnya. _Well... well_... Rupanya pemuda satu ini tak sadar betul siapa yang sebenarnya pantas di sebut **sangat **bodoh.

"Arrrrhhhh..." Jeritnya seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. Bahkan ia baru menyadari bahwa tetangga sebelah apartemennya masih melanjutkan memutar musik animenya. Ia mengambil bantal yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, kedua tangannya bergerak menutup sepasang indera pendengarannya.

'_Tak mungkin aku akan mati—'_

**Koko ni hokoru shimei wo bokura wa tada tsuranuku kara.**

'_dengan keadaan seperti ini.'_

**Kakete Shiny blast my soul.**

**Hatenaki daichi e.**

**Sono saki ni egaku monogatari wo tsukurou. **

"AARRRGHHH... ORANG MACAM APA SIH HAMPIR TENGAH MALAM MEMUTAR MUSIK DENGAN VOLUME YANG LUAR BIASA KERASNYA?"Teriaknya, ia bangkit dari duduknya bergegas melenggos menuju pintu depan apartemennya dengan tak sabaran dan tak lupa merenggut paksa obi yang melingkar di perutnya.

**KNOCK... KNOCK...**

Sasuke menggedor pintu tetangga barunya secara bertahap.

**Sagase Lost paradise my soul.**

**KNOCK... KNOCK...**

**Bokura no ketsui yo zutto tooku e tsuzuke motto takaku mirai e.**

"Oiiiiiiii! MATIKAN MUSIKMU BRENGSEEEEKKKKK!" Teriaknya masih setia menggedor pintu di hadapannya. Tapi tak ada satu pun respon dari si penghuni apartemen, karena ketidaksabaran mengalahkan segalanya maka ia memilih mendobrak pintu apartemen tetangga barunya dan tanpa berpikir panjang bagaimana cara menggantinya.

Matanya melotot sempurna, ketika hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua lemari besar di seberangnya yang di penuhi dengan tankoubon-tankoubon manga. Ketika atensinya beralih ke sudut ruangan ia dihadapkan dengan sebuah lemari yang di penuhi figur-figur anime yang kebanyakan ber_gender _perempuan.

Atensinya beralih menatap lantai apartemen yang di penuhi dengan doujinshi bahkan manga yang tak cukup di tampung di dalam lemari di hadapannya. Dan tak lupa si penghuni apartemen menghiasi dinding apartemennya dengan poster-poster anime yang err... membuat darahmu memanas jika memandangnya. _Hell_, cobaan apa lagi ini? Ia bertemu dengan orang yang lebih maniak daripada dirinya.

'_Orang macam apa dia!' _Pekik _inner_nya tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Senpai?"

Seketika pikirannya buyar, dengan sekejap ia mengalihkan atensinya ke arah sumber suara yang menginterupsi luapan pikirannya mengenai kamar apartemen di hadapannya. Bola matanya hampir meloncat keluar ketika melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

"KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAAKK**

"Heh—ternyata tetangga baru yang pindah di sebelah apartemenku itu kau orangnya!" Seru Sasuke yang telah selesai merampok makanan tetangga barunya, ia meletakkan cup mie instan yang telah ludes di atas meja yang berada di seberangnya. Menenggak ludes bir yang tentu saja merupakan hasil rampokan juga.

Si pemilik apartemen menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "senpai, ternyata kau sama sekali tak berubah."

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, _onyx_nya meneliti dengan detail sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Orang yang ditatap merasa ngeri dengan sifat senpainya yang tiba-tiba menatapnya terlalu intens. _'Jangan bilang kalau dia itu penyuka—'_

"Kau juga masih sama seperti dulu, Naruto!" Suara baritone Sasuke menginterupsi pikiran kotor pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. _'Walaupun sekarang kau lebih maniak.' _Tambah _inner_nya seraya mengangguk afirmatif.

"Aa! Sasuke-senpai!" Panggil Naruto setelah menenggak ludes setengah birnya.

Perhatian Sasuke yang pada awalnya tertuju pada sebuah majalah di hadapannya kini teralihkan pada sosok pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Apa?" Jawabnya tak penuh minat kemudian kembali pada rutinitas awalnya.

Naruto meneguk salivanya, ia ragu menanyakan hal ini. "Anooo... aku dengar kau—"

Sasuke yang penasaran dengan sekejap langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Naruto yang kini memasang ekspresi gugup luar biasa. Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, mencoba menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan Naruto ucapkan.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, iris _onyx_nya yang tajam itu menimbulkan keringat-keringat dingin yang bercucuran di jidad pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak jadi senpai!"

Sasuke mendengus, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah majalah di hadapannya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari Naruto bernafas lega ketika _onyx_ itu tak menatapnya secara tajam _lagi_.

'_Mengerikan.' _Pikirnya.

Dan setelah itu keheningan melanda di antara keduanya. Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan bahan bacaannya, sedangkan Naruto, ia sibuk berdebat dengan batinnya mengenai pertanyaan yang tak jadi ia ucapkan pada senpai di hadapannya.

**BRAAK**

"Aku tak percaya dengan keadaan Jepang sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke memecahkan keheningan, tangan kanannya menggebrak meja kayu dihadapannya. "Kenapa studio anime selalu merilis anime yang luar biasa seperti ini?" Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan halaman majalah bergambar yang menampilkan sosok direktur studio anime yang kini terkenal seantero Jepang.

"Tak heran jika para otaku semakin membludak tiada henti. Ini namanya persekongkolan, orang awam seperti kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya." Tambahnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Sosok pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa menatap senpainya _jawdrop_.

"U-uh... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, senpai." Ucap Naruto yang telah berhasil menetralisir kekagetannya. Sebuah kerutan halus menghiasi keningnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, ia menutup majalah milik Naruto dengan sentakan keras. "Apa kau tak menyadari, jika para otaku semakin tak terhitung jumlahnya, negara kita akan hancur Naruto. Otaku itu sangat mengerikan! Mereka terlalu tergila-gila, kemudian mengurung dirinya di kamar sampai berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mengisi kesehariannya membaca manga, menonton anime, atau bermain game. Yang lebih parahnya mereka tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersosialisasi di luar rumah dan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya di hari yang akan datang. Masyarakat non produktif itu hanya parasit di muka bumi ini." Jelas Sasuke meluap-luap. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kengerian pada dampak yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupan para otaku.

'_Oh! Hell bahkan kau juga seperti itu, bukan? Seorang hikkikomori yang terlalu takut bersosialisasi dengan orang yang tak kau kenal. Kau juga masyarakat non produktif, baka!' _Ucap _inner_nya meyakinkan.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Kedua tangannya terulur memegang bahu Naruto. "Sudah jelas kau disini sebagai korbannya, Naruto dan tak bisa kau bayangkan aku juga korban dari persekongkolan dunia bisnis ini!" Ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan pegangannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Naruto yang tak percaya dengan ucapan senpainya, bibirnya menganga. Tanpa ia sadari ucapan senpainya itu benar-benar mengena dengan personalitas miliknya. Ya! Ia seorang otaku! Apa ada yang salah dengan otaku? Memang setiap masyarakat di negara ini menilai para otaku itu penyendiri yang aneh. Berterima kasihlah pada insiden pembunuhan berantai di tahun silam. Seorang kolektor manga yang setia dan otaku pembunuh yang membuat setiap masyarakat curiga pada _geek _yang terlalu fanatik. Tapi Naruto yakin, ia bukan otaku seperti rata-rata otaku maniak lainnya. Ia hanya seorang otaku biasa, pemuda pengkolektor manga dan figur anime, bahkan ia bukan seorang hikkikomori. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa kehidupannya sebagai otaku tak akan membebaninya, seperti yang telah di asumsikan oleh senpai di hadapannya.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan kehidupan otaku yang menyenangkan ini, senpai!" Geram Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari besar, tangannya bergerak membuka knop pintu lemari tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan manga karya Katagiri Ikumi yang _cool_ ini?" Ia menyodorkan sebuah manga dengan cover _art_ yang menampilkan pemuda pirang yang jatuh dari langit. Sasuke yang masih duduk seraya menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangannya hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

Naruto bergegas mengembalikan manga yang ia anggap _cool _itu ketempat semula. Ia menutup lemarinya dengan pelan. Kemudian langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah kardus yang tak jauh dari letak lemari. "Bagaimana dengan beberapa koleksi DVD Gundam yang ku dapatkan dengan susah payah!" Jeritnya seraya menyodorkan lima buah DVD anime _mecha _dengan tatapan menggebu-gebu.

'_Heh! Mana ku tahu ahoo!' _Jerit _inner_ Sasuke menjawab.

Dengan tak berperasaan Naruto menghempaskan koleksi DVDnya ke dalam kardus. Ia melenggos pergi menuju sudut ruangan. Membuka lemari yang di penuhi figur-figur anime yang kebanyakan ber_gender _perempuan itu dengan **sangat **hati-hati. Sasuke dengan sangat jelas dapat melihat mata biru kouhainya itu berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana dengan _my sweet _Mikarin. Jika aku membuangnya di pastikan seluruh hidupku akan dipenuhi dengan kesuraman!" Serunya seraya memeluk figur gadis _maid_ robo layaknya bocah berumur satu tahun yang baru di belikan boneka beruang.

Satu alis Sasuke berkedut. Ia tak tahan dengan nasib Naruto yang menyedihkan. Lihat saja sekarang kouhainya itu menelanjangi figur _maid_ robonya guna mengganti pakaian figur anime yang sangatsangatsangat di cintai pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto bersemu merah ketika kedua mata biru Naruto terfokus pada tubuh telanjang figur _maid _robonya.

'_Apa-apaan dia itu!' _Teriak _inner _Sasuke kesal.

Dengan sekejap Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, langkah kakinya bergegas membawanya ke hadapan kouhai semasa SMPnya.

"Sadarlah Naruto!" Hardik Sasuke merebut _maid _robo dari tangan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Ini adalah tipe ilusi yang membuat orang-orang menjadi sinting!" Tambah Sasukeseraya menunjuk sang objek pembawa petaka yang di genggam di tangan kanannya.

"Whaaaa! _My sweet _Mikarin! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan _my sweet _Mikarin!" Bentak Naruto berurai air mata. "Ayolah, takkan ada seorang pun yang akan terluka!" Ucap Naruto seraya menggapai figur anime yang disembunyikan di belakang punggung senpainya.

"Kau lah yang melukai dirimu sendiri. SADARLAH!" Bentak Sasuke sembari tangan bebasnya mendorong tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. "Benda ini akan kubuang demi kebaikanmu!" Sasuke bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen yang notabene dengan susah payah keduanya perbaiki. Naruto hanya meringkuk dan menjerit histeris.

**BRAAK **

Pemuda raven itu membuka pintu apartemen Naruto dengan keras. Ia terkekeh menatap Naruto yang meringkuk di lantai berurai air mata. "Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan _maid _robo mu sebelum aku membuang—"

Ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bersiap membuang benda pembawa petaka itu, seketika kedua iris _onyx_nya mendelik. Bibirnya menganga menatap sosok belia yang berada di hadapannya terperanjat.

Saat iris _emerald _itu melirik benda yang di genggam di tangan kanannya, pemuda raven itu membeku. Sasuke bersumpah dengan jelas dapat melihat sosok di hadapannya merona. _'OH! GOD! Apakah ini hukuman darimu atas dosa-dosaku?' _Jerit _inner_nya histeris.

Sebelum rasa malunya memuncak, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik menutup pintu apartemen Naruto dengan keras. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu apartemen dan menghirup rakus seluruh oksigen. Oh! _Hell_! Setelah _title _hikkikomori dengan resmi di sandangnya kini _title _baru '_si pemuda cabul_' akan resmi di sandang pemuda itu.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA FIGUR ANIME BRENGSEEEKK!" Jerit Sasuke seraya membanting benda yang benar-benar pembawa petaka baginya dan pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang kini menegakkan tubuhnya menggapai _maid _robo yang telah sukses di lecehkan oleh senpainya. Naruto mengelus-elus surai hitam _maid _robo miliknya dan tak tahu menahu soal senpainya yang kini meringkuk di hadapan pintu apartemennya. Aura gelap mengitari sekeliling tubuh pemuda raven itu.

'_Semoga aku tidak di pertemukan dengan sosok itu.' _Harap _inner_nya memohon.

_Well—_rupanya pemuda satu ini tidak tahu bagaimana suratan takdir telah mengatur jalan kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**Otakupedia :**

**Moe : **Konsep karakter muda, feminine, dan _innocent._

**Comiket : **Comic Market**  
**

**Square Enix : **Studio anime yang pernah merilis anime/game macam Final Fantasy, Pandora Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Kuroshitsuji, etc.

**Tankoubon : **Manga yang diterbitkan per volume atau jilid.

**Mecha : **Genre animanga yang kisahnya menitik beratkan pada robot.

**Doujinshi **: Karya animanga buatan fans yang diinspirasi dari animanga tertentu.

**Katagiri Ikumi** : Mangaka _Are You Alice? _(A/N : Saya gak tahu mau memasukkan mangaka yang mana, jadinya saya memilih beliau)

**Hikkikomori **: Dalam bahasa Jepang yang berarti seseorang yang memilih untuk mengisolasi diri (menghindarkan diri) dari kehidupan sosial (kehidupan luar) dan memilih untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka untuk diam di rumah, kalaupun ke luar rumah hanya seperlunya saja.

**Otaku **: Sekelompok orang penggemar Anime, Idol, maupun Game tingkat akut bin kronis. Pengertian Otaku sendiri sebenarnya tidak selalu punya hobi yang kejepang-jepangan kaya anime dsb, tetapi intinya lebih kepada Orang yang sungguh sangat terlalu fokus sama hobinya.

**...**

**Halloooo readers-san. Saya datang lagi membawa fiksi yang terinspirasi dari manga NHK, jujur saja dari dulu kepengen banget mengulas tentang otaku atau gak hikkikomori yang kalau di indo penyakit psikologi ini sama kayak INTROVERT 'kan? *Nyengir* BTW saya juga introvert *gak ada yang nanya***

**Hn! Hn! Bagi yang pernah baca manga atau nonton animenya jangan berharap saya bakalan masukin genre hentainya ke dalam fiksi saya, hahahahahaha... **

**Sekedar pengetahuan saja kejadian otaku sang pembunuh berantai itu memang benar loh! Kalau gak salah pada tahun 1989 pelakunya di tangkap. Mungkin akibat insiden itu otaku di Jepang gak suka kalau dirinya disebut dengan otaku.**

**Okay~ akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya... **

**Review **_**please! **_***Teriak 5 oktaf bareng Tobi***


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! Mr. Hikkikomori**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NHK Ni Youkoso © Tatsuhiko Takimoto**

**Story © Vanille Yacchan**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLDR, SASUSAKU, LOLICON**

**Rated T **

**Summary : Ketika otakmu berpikir sebuah anime, maka syaraf di otakmu akan cepat bereaksi menangkap sebuah kata otaku. Ketika kau berpikir otaku, kau akan berasumsi otaku itu orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. '**_**That's people usually called HIKKIKOMORI.'**_** Welcome to the Hikkikomori World, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang memilih untuk mengisolasi dirinya dari kehidupan sosial, tetangga apartemen maniak, dan gadis pink yang misterius.**

**...**

_**BRAAK**_

"_Aku berhenti nii-san!" Teriak bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu menggebrak meja di hadapannya, "Aku tahu kau membodohi ku 'kan?" Tambahnya seraya menghempaskan kartu-kartu yang berada di kedua tangannya di atas meja._

_Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya hanya merespon dengan sebuah seringaian. Tak ayal membuat bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu kesal. _

"_Arrghh... menyebalkan!" Pekiknya seraya memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Orang-orang yang berlayar menempuh samudera, atom yang memblokir datangnya cahaya, molekul-molekul jamur yang membasahi makanan—"_

_Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu seketika memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sosok pemuda lebih tua darinya yang kini menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangannya di sebuah bingkai jendela. Kerutan halus menghiasi kening bocah itu._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" Potong bocah itu._

_Namun sang pemuda hanya mengabaikannya, ia tetap meneruskan kalimat yang terpotong oleh bocah yang kini menatapnya bingung, "—dan lebih dari yang kita ketahui." Jeda sebentar, kedua bola mata hitam pemuda itu memandang lurus untaian kanvas biru cerah yang terbentang di hadapannya. _

"_Apa kau tahu Sasuke?" Lanjut pemuda itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya, menatap lurus di kedua bola mata hitam bocah di hadapannya yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Tak lama pemuda itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya, memejamkan matanya guna meresapi hembusan angin yang meniup surai hitamnya. _

"_Ada sebuah konspirasi yang mencoba mempengaruhi masyarakat di zaman ini, dan kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Jika kau pintar mengabaikannya—"_

_Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya._

"—_maka kau tidak akan terjebak di dalamnya."_

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter Two : Crazy Delusional, Fight! Fight! The Enemy, and Her]**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Atensinya mengarah pada jam dinding yang tergantung di pojok ruangan kamar tidurnya, _'ah~ sudah pukul 10 AM.' _Pikirnya. Setelah insiden memalukan itu, ia tanpa ragu kembali ke apartemennya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan kedua matanya serta batinnya yang benar-benar tercerai berai. Ya~ walaupun sekitar jam empat pagi pemuda itu dapat benar-benar terlelap.

'_Brengsek kau Naruto.' _Rutuk _inner_nya kesal.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, menguap sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke ruangan dapur, tetapi ketika memorinya teringat dengan kondisinya sekarang, 'pemuda miskin yang tak memiliki uang lebih.' Dengan sukses langkah kakinya tertahan, tubuhnya melemas.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan!' _Jerit _inner_nya berurai air mata.

Menelpon ibunya dan mengatakan, _'kaa-san aku kehabisan uang, bisa tolong kirimkan?' Hell_! Pikiran itu tak akan pernah mungkin ia lakukan, walaupun keluarganya cukup mapan membiayaianya, tapi ia bertekad tak ingin menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tak lama Sasuke menghenyakkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi empuk. Mata sayunya menatap layar _flat_ monitor komputer yang menyala dua puluh empat jam non stop di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak menggapai _mouse _dengan lemas. Kursor _mouse_nya mengklik _taskbar_ aplikasi _browser_ yang tersedia di dalam komputernya.

Seketika layar _flat _komputernya menampilkan wujud aplikasi _browser_ tersebut, kedua tangannya bergerak mengetik sebuah URL website dalam ruang _tool bar_ _address bar_. Tanpa menunggu lama, koneksi internet itu terhubung pada dunia _cyberspace._ _Onyx_nya menyisiri tiap bait kalimat yang tertera di layar monitornya.

"Elavil ; inhibitor monoamine, Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors, Prozac_,_"gumamnya seraya _onyx_nya masih setia menatap layar _flat _monitor di hadapannya. "Err... dimana Benzodiazepin... Benzodiazepin... Benzodiazepin..." Kursor _mouse_nya dengan tak sabaran men_scroll_ area _scroll bar _pada _browser_nya.

Mata sayunya seketika mendelik. Rasa amarahnya memuncak. Ia menggebrak _keyboard _di hadapannya agak keras, _'dasar website tidak berguna_._' _Teriak _inner_nya. Pemuda raven itu dengan gesit mengklik tombol _close _pada _browser_nya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Menghela nafas dalam sembari tangan kanannya memijat keningnya dengan perlahan. Ia perlu obat penenang anti depresi itu, ya~ walaupun faktanya kondisi keuangannya menipis. Dan satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk mendapatkannya hanyalah meminjam uang, _'tapi siapa?' _Tanya _inner_nya. Seketika jaringan saraf di otaknya mendeteksi sebuah ide, tanpa sengaja bibir tipisnya menyeringai.

Tak lama sebuah bunyi bel menginterupsi rancangan ide jahatnya. Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, _'siang-siang begini siapa yang memencet bel sih?' _Pikirnya. Ia beranjak dari kursi empuknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan apartemen. Tangannya bergerak membuka knop pintu secara waspada. Hal pertama yang dapat _onyx_nya lihat adalah seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai _brunette_ yang kini tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke.

"Ap-apa yang kau inginkan?" Gagap Sasuke _to the point_,merasa canggung dengan tatapan wanita _brunette _di hadapannya.

Dengan sekejap wanita _brunette_ itu merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas jinjing magentanya. Ia mengangsurkan sebuah selebaran di hadapan pemuda raven yang kini mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kami membagi gratis selebaran ini, maukah kau melihatnya?" Pinta wanita _brunette _itu, parasnya yang telah di makan usia itu masih setia mengumbar senyuman. _Onyx _Sasuke dengan cekatan menyisiri tulisan _cover_ selebaran yang berada di kedua tangan kurus wanita _brunette _di hadapannya. Seketika matanya mendelik, _'a-ajakan sosialisasi!' _Pekik _inner_nya tak percaya.

_Well_—kita semua tahu jika pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini seorang penyandang hikkikomori, dan faktanya seorang hikkikomori itu tak begitu pintar jika di hadapkan dengan interaksi antar makhluk hidup. Apalagi jika pemuda pantat ayam itu di hadapkan dengan sebuah perkumpulan yang notabene hampir seluruh karakteristik manusia terkumpul di dalam sana. Oh! _GOD_! Mungkin ia akan memilih menjatuhkan dirinya di atas gedung bertingkat.

Sebuah pertanyaan timbul di benak pemuda raven itu, mengapa dari semua makhluk berakal di muka bumi, ia harus di hadapkan dengan orang seperti ini?

'_Sial!' _Teriak _inner_nya. Pemuda raven itu belum siap dengan peralihan penyakit anti-sosialnya menjadi seorang pemuda yang peduli dengan kondisi lingkungan luar. Tapi tanpa di duga-duga sang pencipta mengirimkannya makhluk asing pertama yang mencoba berinteraksi dengannya. Oh! _Crap_, pemuda pantat ayam itu mengutuk ketidak adilan yang telah terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Tolong lihatlah sekali saja!" Suara lembut wanita _brunette _di hadapan Sasuke sukses membuyarkan pikirannya. Sasuke berdeham guna membasahi kerongkongannya yang sedikit kering, _'aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tak tertarik dan voila wanita ini akan segera menjauh dari hadapanku.' _Ucap _inner_nya memutuskan sebuah konklusi yang tercetak di dalam otaknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ter—"

Tanpa di duga wanita _brunette _itu membuka selebaran yang di pegang di kedua tangannya. Telunjuk kurusnya menunjuk sebuah kalimat yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya melotot sempurna.

_Penyakit mengerikan hikkikomori_ _akan menghancurkan masa muda kita, resiko apa yang anda ambil? Segeralah bergabung dengan kami... Onyx _Sasuke menyisiri tiap bait kalimat yang di tunjuk wanita _brunette _di hadapannya. Ia membeku, _'apa-apaan wanita ini?' _Jerit _inner_nya histeris.

"Ya! Bulan ini secara spesial kami mengangkat tema ini, apa kau tertarik?" Tanya wanita itu seraya tersenyum ramah. Terus terang saja keramahan yang diberikan wanita itu membuat Sasuke merasa... _well—_marah?

'_YA! TENTU SAJA AKU TERTARIK!' _Teriak _inner_nya dengan nada sarkatis, _'tenang... tenanglah! Jangan berbuat yang menimbulkan kecurigaan, jika kau tak mau membuatnya berteriak.' _Imbuh _inner_nya menasihati.

"Te-te-tentu saja!" Serunya canggung sembari tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya tak gatal, di lanjutkan dengan suara tawa garing yang keluar dari bibirnya. Figur wanita setengah bayaitu hanya merespon pemuda di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hikkikomori? Aku tak percaya mengapa negara ini banyak sekali penderita hikkikomori!" Sergah Sasuke dengan setengah nada mencemooh. Sedangkan wanita di hadapannya hanya mengangguk afirmatif, "dan kau mungkin tak akan percaya jika pemuda di hadapanmu juga seorang HIKKIKOMORI!" Imbuhnya dengan nada sedikit keras di akhir suku kata yang ia ucapkan. Wanita _brunette _itu melotot, bibir merahnya yang dipulas dengan lipstik itu menganga.

"HIKKIKOMORI? YANG BENAR SAJA! APA KAU BERCANDA!? TAK MUNGKIN AKU MERASA TERASINGKAN DI MUKA BUMI SEPERTI INI!" Teriak pemuda Uchiha itu meluap-luap, _'oh! God! Bunuh aku sekarang juga! Apa yang ku katakan barusan? Bukankah aku sudah setuju tak akan bertindak aneh!' Inner_nya memekik. Karena emosi menguasai tubuhnya, pemuda itu tak lagi memedulikan seruan _inner_nya.

"TIDAK HANYA ITU SAJA, BAHKAN AKU TAK PERNAH BERKOMUNIKASI DENGAN ORANG LAIN SELAMA SATU TAHUN. AKU DI _DROP OUT _DARI PERKULIAHAN TANPA PEKERJAAN, DAN DISINILAH AKU SEKARANG, MENJADI PENYANDANG HIKKIKOMORI!" Jelas Sasuke seraya tertawa sarkatis, "HAL YANG PALING TERBURUK DARI SEGALANYA AKU MEMILIKI SEBUAH MASA DEPAN YANG SIA-SIA, SETIAP KEJADIAN YANG MENIMPAKU SELALU SAJA TAK MASUK AKAL, KAU TAHU?"

Dengan sekejap Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah wanita _brunette _itu. Tak ayal gerakan singkat itu membuat wanita _brunette _di hadapannya terperanjat, matanya sedikit melotot. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap _emerald _wanita _brunette _itu dengan tatapan intimidasi, "EEEH! NYONYA, APA KAU BODOH? BEGITU TAK SOPANNYA KAU MENANYAKAN _'RESIKO APA YANG ANDA AMBIL' _PADA HIKKIKOMORI! JIKA AKU BISA BERHARAP SEMBUH DARI HIKKIKOMORI AKU TIDAK AKAN MERASA SEFRUSTASI INI SEKARANG!" Beber pemuda Uchiha itu geram.

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, _onyx_nya dapat melihat wanita di hadapannya menghela nafas lega. Pemuda raven itu mencibir, "KALIAN SEMUA PIKIR, KALIAN TAHU TENTANG DIRIKU!? AKU BAHKAN SENDIRI TAK TAHU MENGENAI DIRIKU... JADI TAK MUNGKIN KALIAN BISA MENGERTI!" Bentak Sasuke, wanita _brunette _itu kembali terperanjat. Tentu saja di karenakan oleh kata-kata _pedas_ yang dilontarkan dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

"Err... se-sepertinya aku terburu-buru. Aku harus pergi, maaf jika telah mengganggumu." Ucap wanita _brunette _itu takut-takut. Tubuhnya berbalik meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak di ambang pintu apartemennya.

Tangan kanan pemuda raven itu menggebrak keras pintu kayu berbalut cat berwarna putih di sampingnya, mengindahkan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di tangan kanannya, "SIAL!" Jeritnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**, pemuda kuning yang notabene penderita akut delusif. Pemuda yang selalu mengaku jika dunia ilusi itu lebih menyenangkan jika di bandingkan dengan realita di muka bumi. Pemuda yang akan memilih gadis dua dimensi dibandingkan dengan gadis tiga dimensi yang menurutnya begitu merepotkan. Ah~ bahkan kau tak akan pernah habis mendeskripsikan bagaimana pemuda itu begitu memuja segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia delusif yang dimilikinya.

Iris birunya menyortir beberapa kepingan koleksi DVD anime _mecha _miliknya tempo dulu yang ia beli di Akibahara, "Gundam, Evangelion, Gurren Lagann..." Gumamnya sembari beberapa DVD itu ia hempaskan dengan kasar di lantai apartemennya.

Seketika matanya melotot, bibirnya menganga ketika iris birunya menangkap sebuah objek yang telah lama ia cari-cari. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat sang objek yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Kedua iris birunya menatap sang objek dengan tatapan layaknya seorang pemuda yang rindu dengan kekasihnya, "A-a-a-astro ASTRO BOY! Ini dia! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Jerit pemuda kuning itu bangkit dari acara jongkoknya, berjingkrak-jingkrak merayakan euforianya sembari tangannya memeluk erat DVD tak berdosa itu. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa bahagianya pemuda kuning itu?

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto melenggos pergi menuju komputer layar _flat_ yang tak jauh dari tempat kumpulan koleksi DVD yang pemuda itu _timbun_. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di sebuah kursi empuk. Tak henti-hentinya Naruto mengerahkan senyuman di paras imutnya. Terus terang saja, ia begitu rindu dengan tontonan masa kecilnya. Bahkan sekarang pemuda itu dapat merasakan nostalgia di bulan Agustus pada masa penayangan anime _jadul _itu.

Tangannya terjulur meraih _mouse_, dengan tak sabaran ia mem_pause _media player yang notabene dari tadi ia mainkan dengan volume medium. Ketika jari telunjuknya hendak menyentuh tombol CD ROM, sebuah bunyi 'BUUK' beserta umpatan kesal menembus indera pendengaran pemuda itu.

Kerutan halus menghiasi kening Naruto. Ada apa dengan tetangga sebelah apartemennya? Jaringan saraf di otaknya mencoba menerka-nerka sebuah konklusi yang membuat senpai semasa SMPnya itu tiba-tiba mengamuk, _'ah~ mungkin ia kesal karena kalah main game.' _ Terka _inner_nya sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, _'atau ia kesal karena kehabisan makanan, mungkin juga!' _Imbuh _inner_nya.

Tak lama sebuah bunyi pintu apartemen ditutup dengan kasar beserta teriakan bak _banshee _menginterupsi pergerakan tangan pemuda kuning yang mencoba memasukkan kepingan DVD di area CD ROM miliknya. Naruto mendengus, memorinya teringat akan kejadian mengerikan semalam. Untuk apa ia memedulikan orang yang telah mencoba merebut Mikarin miliknya?

Mengindahkan segala konklusi yang telah tercetak di otaknya, pemuda itu kembali pada rutinitas awalnya. Bibirnya merekah ketika iris birunya menatap layar _flat _komputer di hadapannya yang kini menampilkan figur robot karya mangaka Osamu Tezuka yang notabene di cap sebagai _'the father of manga.'_

'_Balas dendam itu memang menyenangkan hahaha~' _ucap _inner_nya sembari tertawa senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAAK**

Pemuda Uchiha itu menutup pintu apartemennya secara kasar. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya sembari berteriak histeris.

"AAARGGGHH!"

Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada lantai apartemen. Tak lama Sasuke menghenyakkan pantatnya pada lantai solid, kepala ayamnya ia rebahkan di atas sebuah meja berkaki rendah di hadapannya. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan bukanlah di luar akalnya. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah berteriak keras di hadapan seorang wanita yang notabene masih seumuran dengan ibunya sendiri.

_Hell_! Tak cukupkah Tuhan memberinya kesialan yang menimpanya semalam? Dan sekarang ia terduduk menyesal dengan sikapnya yang _kasar_. Andai waktu bisa diputar balikkan, ia **tak akan pernah** memilih membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, _onyx_ sayunya tertuju pada lemari kayu bepernis di hadapannya. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke hadapan lemari kayu bepernis tersebut.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menelan salivanya, agak ragu membuka knop pintu lemari berelief yang sama sekali tak pernah ia perhatikan. Tapi Sasuke menggeleng kuat kepalanya, ia butuh barang itu sekarang juga! Dengan gesit kedua tangannya membuka knop pintu lemari, menggapai benda yang ia anggap sebagai pelarian rasa frustasinya. Tanpa menutup lemari yang sudah lama menjadi perabot penghias di ruang tengah apartemennya, pemuda itu kembali menghenyakkan pantatnya di lantai solid, mengindahkan rasa tak nyaman yang hinggap di punggungnya.

Indera penciumannya menghirup sisa obat berbentuk bubuk—obat penenang anti depresi yang ia anggap ampuh menetralisir rasa gugup maupun rasa frustasi yang ia miliki sekarang.

"AAAAAH~" pemuda raven itu menghela nafas lega sembari ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai apartemen. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, merasakan sensasi menenangkan pasca menghirup benda yang biasanya menciptakan delusi _absurd _bagi penggunanya. Iris _onyx_nya terangkat, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Pemuda raven itu merasakan dunia seolah-olah berputar, dan menciptakan dimensi delusif yang tak terlepas dari pengaruh obat penenang anti depresi yang ia hirup.

"Oh yah~ ini dia!" Gumam Sasuke, "halllo semuanya! Tuan Televisi, tuan Lemari, tuan Kulkas, tuan Dispenser dan tuan _Stereo system_. Apa kabar~~" sapanya, meracau tak jelas.

"Hai, Sasuke! Apa kehidupanmu sebagai hikkikomori sudah berakhir?" Tanya salah satu benda menyerupai kulkas.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, atensinya mengarah pada benda yang berfungsi sebagai pendingin makanan maupun minuman yang kini memiliki sepasang indera penglihatan dan bahkan bisa berbicara!

"Tidak!" Respon Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sebuah pertanyaan timbul di benaknya, _'Oh! God! Aku kembali tersesat di dunia ini lagi!?'_

"Ayolah~ kebiasaan mengurung dirimu di dalam apartemen ini bukan hal yang bagus. Cobalah sesekali kau merasakan dunia luar!" Kini benda menyerupai lemari angkat bicara, sembari bibir besarnya tersenyum lebar.

"Mana mungkin! Jika aku keluar dari apartemen ini, anak-anak lain akan memanggilku dan menatap remeh kepadaku!" Teriak Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya.

Tak jauh dari letak lemari sebuah benda elektronik bernama _Stereo system_ mencibir, "Haah~ kau tetap saja selalu bodoh!"

"Tunggu dulu tuan _Stereo system_. Ia begitu karena diserang oleh musuh!" Interupsi sebuah Dispenser.

"Oleh musuh? Apa maksudnya?" Kedua alis _Stereo system _itu bertautan.

Dispenser mengangguk afirmatif, "Ya! Game yang sering ia mainkan, doujinshi-doujinshi yang sering ia beli, bahkan anime-anime yang biasanya ia tonton secara _online_! Merekalah musuhnya! Ini konspirasi! Konspirasi!" Jerit Dispenser meluap-luap, sedangkan Sasuke yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka hanya melongo menatap dua benda itu saling berkomunikasi.

"AAAKHH! Tak salah lagi, ini ulah jahat organisasi rahasia! Merekalah yang membuat benda-benda yang kau sebutkan tadi, tuan Dispenser!" Jerit benda elektronik bernama Televisi, "mereka membuat hal itu agar dapat menanamkan bibit otaku dalam populasi jiwa manusia. Akibatnya, keahlian dalam berinteraksi antar manusia menurun, dan bahkan banyak hikkikomori menjamur di dunia ini!" Imbuh Televisi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keempat benda hidup dalam dunia delusif milik pemuda raven itu mengangguk setuju terhadap gagasan tuan Televisi, "Kau harus melawannya Sasuke!" Teriak kelima benda hidup itu menyemangati pemuda raven yang kini bangkit dari duduknya. _Onyx_nya berkilat cerah.

'_Benar! Aku harus mencari pekerjaan untuk melawan konspirasi ini!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris _onyx_nya mengawasi bangunan modern bercat putih yang dipadukan dengan warna gading. Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas dalam. Sebagai seseorang yang _agak_ terganggu seperti dirinya, faktanya ia tak akan mau mengikuti ajakan khayalan gila yang baru saja ia alami. Tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya, Sasuke mulai mencoba keluar dari kehidupan hikkikomorinya, bahkan pemuda raven itu berterima kasih pada khayalan gila yang menyadarkannya agar tak takut terhadap realita di dunia ini.

Atensinya bergantian menatap bangunan modern dihadapannya dan kembali menatap CV yang ia pegangi. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, ia masih tak siap. Tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk melawan konspirasi organisasi terselubung yang notabene sudah membuatnya menjadi korban.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi aluminium. Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke menarik pintu kaca, menyisipi diantara dua pintu kaca tebal yang terbuka lebar. Ketika pemuda Uchiha itu menapakkan kakinya di dalam ruangan, ia disambut udara dingin _air conditioner _yang temperaturnya di atur agak tinggi, dengan perlahan Sasuke mendongak dan di buat takjub oleh relief-relief keagamaan yang terukir di langit-langit bangunan.

'_Ini perpustakaan atau bangunan tempat berdoa?' _Tanya _inner _Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Atensinya menyapu ruangan, meneliti tiap-tiap desain bangunan yang ia anggap bak katedral Inggris. Keningnya mengkerut, walaupun desain _interior_nyaagak berbeda dari perpustakaan lainnya, tapi tetap saja menurut pemuda Uchiha itu, _'ini terlalu berlebihan!'_

Tanpa sengaja _onyx_nya menangkap sosok gadis belia memakai kupluk berwarna peach— menutupi setengah rambutnya yang berwarna pink, _'pink? Di zaman sekarang, ternyata gadis belia senang mengecat rambutnya.' Inner_nya menggeleng, menyayangkan keadaan zaman modern yang tak lebih membuat manusia menjadi semakin _absurd_.

Si-gadis-kupluk itu duduk tak jauh dari tempat si pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri,Sasuke yakin jika si gadis merupakan petugas tetap perpustakaan. Dengan jiwa percaya diri, pemuda Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju area _counter _pelayanan.

Dalam jarak satu meter, langkah kaki pemuda raven itu tertahan. Sasuke menghirup rakus udara di sekitarnya, tak ayal sang pemuda yang bisa di katakan memiliki paras cukup tampan itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan gadis-gadis yang berseliweran—tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu berdiri.

Faktanya, ia cukup—bahkan bisa dibilang sangat benci jika di hadapkan dengan kondisi yang ia alami sekarang. Maka dengan sifat apatisnya, Sasuke melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju area _counter _pelayanan yang ia anggap begitu jauh.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur gemetar, ia agak ragu menyentuh bahu si gadis—yang dari tadi _onyx_nya perhatikan agak sibuk dengan bahan bacaannya. Dengan menutup erat kedua kelopak matanya, perlahan Sasuke menepuk bahu si gadis. Gadis-kupluk itu tersentak di karenakan sentuhan tiba-tiba yang menimbulkan efek kejut, dengan respon penasaran, si gadis memalingkan wajahnya. Iris _emerald_nya mendapati seorang pemuda yang perlahan mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya.

_Onyx _dan _emerald _itu saling bertatapan. Sang _onyx _meneliti tiap-tiap inci rupa sang gadis. Otaknya mencoba mencerna, mengingat bagaimana iris _emerald_nya, hidungnya yang mancung, warna rambut si gadis yang tak biasa, bibir pinknya yang merekah. Seketika memori kejadian di malam mengerikan itu hinggap di otak pemuda itu, bak serentetan potongan-potongan film yang terpisah ; _emerald _yang mendelik, surai pendeknya yang berwarna abnormal di hembus angin malam, bibir pinknya yang menganga.

Jaringan saraf di otak pemuda itu mencoba mencocokan karakteristik gadis di hadapannya dengan gadis di dalam memorinya. Sebuah konklusi yang di buat oleh otak pemuda itu membuatnya seperti dihantam batu besar, gadis yang berada di hadapannya adalah gadis yang sama di malam itu. _Onyx_nya mendelik, _'d-d-d-dia gadis yang itu!'_

Sang _emerald _hanya menatapnya tajam. Tak ada sedikit pun sebuah ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah mudanya, hanya ada raut datar. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit takut, _'tak salah lagi dari tatapannya, ia pasti ingat kejadian malam itu! Gadis ini pasti akan mengataiku pemuda aneh bahkan pemuda cabul kekurangan hormon!' _

Spontan, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan _emerald _tajam itu mengebor setiap inci bagian tubuhnya, _'apa yang akan ku lakukan?' _Jerit _inner_nya terdesak. Pilihan Sasuke hanya ada dua; tinggalkan tempat ini lalu mengunci dirinya di apartemen tercinta miliknya, atau tetap di sini dan dengan senang hati mendengar cacian yang akan terlontar dari bibir gadis di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan tipe seperti Sasuke tentu saja akan memilih _option _pertama. _Hell, _memangnya ia sudi dicela dengan keadaan salah paham? Harga dirinya yang tinggi itu tak akan mampu menanggung rasa malunya.

Pemuda itu bersiap membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi sebuah tawa ringan berhasil menginterupsi pergerakan langkah kaki Sasuke. Apa indera pendengarannya sudah mulai rusak? Mana mungkin gadis di hadapannya tertawa? Sasuke jelas tahu, jenis tawa itu bukan jenis tawa meremehkan atau tawa mengejek. Meyakinkan indera pendengarannya, pemuda raven itu menegakkan kepalanya. Atensinya terfokus pada gadis pink yang kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Halllooo, tuan emo!" Sapa gadis itu, di lanjutkan sebuah tawa geli terlontar dari bibirnya, entah di karenakan ekspresi melongo pemuda di hadapannya atau kebodohan yang mereka ciptakan saat pertemuan tak sengaja ini.

_Onyx_nya mendelik. Pemuda itu meyakini bahwa bukan indera pendengarannya yang sudah rusak, tapi otak gadis pink ini yang di khawatirkan _sudah_ rusak total, _'ada apa dengannya?' _Tanya _inner _Sasuke sedikit tak percaya.

"Kau ingat aku tidak?" Pancing gadis pink itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas, yang mengakibatkan si gadis mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arahnya, "Hah? Aku tidak mendengar apapun!" Suara nyaringnya mampu membuat setengah pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka. Kedua objek yang di tatap hanya menunjukkan sikap apatis, merasa tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-a-a-akuu tak ingat sama sekali!" Elak Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, _'uwaaaah! Apa yang ku ucapkan barusan?'_

Sebuah raut bingung menghiasi paras imut gadis pink itu, "Seingatku, kau yang waktu itu 'kan? Pemuda yang sedang memegangi—" jeda sebentar, gadis pink itu berdeham, "boneka yang err—kau tahulah!" Ucapnya di akhiri dengan tatapan berharap jika pemuda di hadapannya merupakan orang yang ia maksud.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Wajahnya di penuhi dengan rona merah bak tomat yang siap di panen, "P-p-pasti kau salah orang. Itu tak mungkin aku. Gomenasai!" Sahut Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan sosok gadis pink yang melongo menatap punggung pemuda itu.

Dengan perlahan, figur gadis pink itu menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ah~ bahkan aku belum menanyakan apa keperluannya!" Keluh gadis itu sembari menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

Tak sengaja atensinya beralih pada sebuah map yang tergeletak di atas meja _counter_nya. Satu alisnya terangkat, "Ini milik siapa?" Gumamnya, seolah-olah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena rasa penasaran menggelayuti dirinya. Tangannya bergerak membuka map berwarna hijau itu. Iris _emerald_nya menyisiri bait kalimat yang tertera di dalam map. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir pinknya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**Otakupedia :**

**Mecha : **Genre animanga yang kisahnya menitik beratkan pada robot. Genre anime ini bisa kita temukan kayak Gundam, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Evangelion, Eureka Seven.

**Osamu Tezuka **: Mangaka yang author kenal sebagai pencipta manga Astro Boy.

**Hikkikomori **: Dalam bahasa Jepang yang berarti seseorang yang memilih untuk mengisolasi diri (menghindarkan diri) dari kehidupan sosial (kehidupan luar) dan memilih untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka untuk diam di rumah, kalaupun ke luar rumah hanya seperlunya saja.

**...**

**Lama! Lama! Lama! LAMAAAAA Nih UPDATENYAAAA! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! *ojigi* soalnya saya kadang sibuk. Kalau ada waktu panjang, malahan penyakit males datang silih berganti, hehehe~ biasanya sih kalau ada ide, saya males ngetiknya! Gimana sih solusinya biar gak males ngetik, supaya updatenya gak lama gitu? Penyakit saya sih pasti kayak gitu mulu! *uuuh***

**Scene khayalan Sasuke yang benda-benda bisa bicara, sumpah sebenarnya saya gak pengen ngetik, tapi di karenakan alurnya musti kayak gitu, ya~ dengan ikhlas lah saya ngetiknya. Semoga gak aneh aja yah? Kalau saya sendiri sih pas baca bagian (Dispenser mengangguk afirmatif) raut wajah saya langsung kayak gini (O.o) *lebay... lebay...***

**Gomen juga belum ada adegan ROMANTIKU SASUSAKU... karena di chapter ini sih menurut saya terlalu cepat kalau mereka berdua sudah dalam tahap begituan *ah~ apa maksudnya itu?* **

**Nah~ bagi otaku yang demen nonton anime niih~ saya ada rekomendasi tontonan seru, coba deh tonton Accel World, serba futuristik. Dijamin dibikin melongo, saya pun dibuat takjub pas lagi nonton... tehee... :P**

**Thanks to : nyan-himeko, Amutia Putri, Kuroruyama, Deauliaas, Dijah-hime, Scy Momo Cherry, sasa-hime, Deidei Rinnepero13, Uchiha Kagamie, aaaaanddd for SILENT READERS *Capslock jebol nih* makasih banget udah baca hasil fict yang abal banget+ngereview pulak.**

**Penting banget nih; next chapter bakalan di publish setahun lagi soalnya saya sibuk, hahahahaha~ BERCANDA! Pokoknya tungguin aja!**


End file.
